1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird's nest, and more particularly to a bird's nest capable of preventing malnutrition in case of bird's nests installed in cages or on trees, birds can not easily eat food, thereby protecting the birds from malnutrition during the laying and brooding on eggs period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, known bird's nests are designed to have at their inner bottom a cavity formed therein which is a depressed portion for restraining an injurious animal from looking or invading the nest so that parent birds can comfortably brood on eggs gathered in the center of the inner bottom.
However, the known bird's nest are not provided with a feed bucket so that the parent birds can not easily eat feed due to brooding on the eggs during the laying and brooding on the eggs period. Thus, the known nest has a disadvantage in that it causes the parent birds in brooding on the eggs to sometimes suffer from malnutrition or become even starved to death.
Additionally, the bird's nests may be taken care of under a caretaker when the bird's nests are installed in a cage, but the bird's nests can not be easily taken care under a caretaker when the bird's nests are installed on trees of a garden or fields.